


who lives, who dies, who tells your story

by bean_juice



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon is shit, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, TommyInnit Sews, i have no idea where any of these fics are time wise, or at least cousins, quackity and tommy are brothers, that is the canon divergence, there is another day in dec now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_juice/pseuds/bean_juice
Summary: haha hamilton reference go brrthis is just for me to place my dsmp oneshots don’t mind me. yall can request on the first page if you want :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Mexican Dream & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Requests and Rules

**Author's Note:**

> please be mindful of tags, i’ll try to note any future tw down, if there are any i missed, pls let me know 
> 
> if yall know me irl pls look away i’m fixating on a block roleplay rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if no one requests we are going to pretend that this never happen pls

well time to get into it 

**What I Will Not Write**

-romantic relationships ( _philza and samsung fridge is fine tho_ )

-hate towards any ccs 

-rape/non-con

-these things are subject to change 

**What I Prefer/Am Okay to Write**

-tommyinnit ( _my favorite white boy)_

-brother/family dynamics 

-whatever canon isnt 

-violence ( _explicit violence will most likely be warned in the top notes_ )

**How to Request**

-main characters 

-important plot pertaining to the request, any special details you would like me to add

-fluff? angst? hurt/comfort? hurt/no comfort? etc? 

and that’s it basically. i may not be able to write very quickly as i get distracted easily but i’ll try to! also none of this story is edited and characters may be ooc so :’)


	2. Technoblade & Tommyinnit: Mini Bedrock Bros Therapy

“Tommy, why is there another ugly cobblestone tower right outside of my house?” Techno asked, very calmly opening the window next to the potion stands. The setting sun casted a orange glow over the smooth surface of the wood planks.

“ _Our_ house, bitch! And it’s not ugly, it’s intimidating. Dream better watch his back!” Tommy crowed from behind him, rummaging through Techno’s chests, looking for brown mushrooms to make additional fermented spider eyes.

”Bruhhhh. Aren’t you _hiding_ from him? Are you trying for him to find you or what.” Techno exercised his not-at-all-thinning restraint, continuing to chop up golden carrots. 

Tommy was silent for a second, which was slightly worry-inducing because Tommyinnit is never quiet. He’s loud even when he sleeps, either rolling around or sleep talking, sometimes talking to Tubbo about pufferfish or quietly begging with _Dream_ about a chest of some sort.

“...No, haha! I’m not scared of some green bitch who’s an _American-“_

”I’m an American.”

”...Who’s an _American_ , I bet I could take him any day.”

”Yes, and that’s why I found you half-starved with the highest temperature I’ve ever seen under my basement like a raccoon.”

“Symatics.” Tommy waved the words away with a flippant hand.

He placed half a stack of mushrooms next to the jar of untouched spider eyes and the piglin hybrid had to wonder when he had found the time to collect 32 mushrooms. The blonde began crushing a few mushrooms into a mush.

“ _Semantics_.” Techno corrected, scraping in sections of the golden carrot, now a paste-mush from chopping, into the boiling potion bottles. 

Tommy hummed cheerfully, “Tomayto, tomahto, same difference.” 

Techno didn’t even deign that sentence a proper response. “Just give me the fermented spider eyes.

A jar was placed in his waiting hand and Techno started to breathe through his mouth to ward off the incoming smell, before screwing it open. Tommy coughed from behind, his lungs sounding like they were rattling in his chest. Techno made as mental note to leave a regeneration potion in the open for Tommy to ‘borrow’.

” _Prime_ , thats nasty. Warn me next time, you bastard.” Tommy spat, voice higher and nasally from pinching his nose shut.

“Just finish making the eyes.” 

Tommy grumbled nonsensically for a bit but conceded. “Ugh, fine.” 

Techno plonked the fermented spider eyes into the bottles, letting it slowly disappear into the boiled liquid, before slipping gunpowder into a side compartment to let it warp the glass to make it easily breakable and ranged. 

The piglin hybrid could hear the groans of the zombie villagers over the sound of Tommy loudly mincing mushrooms. Concerning loud, who makes that much noise to cut up mushrooms?

“OW, FUCK!”

Tommy did, apparently.

Techno glanced over at the blonde, gently cradling the still warm splash potions of weakness in his arms, “You good?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m totally fine, big man. Hold on for one second.” Tommy glanced at the window before wandering away. Techno just let the kid find whatever stolen bandages that was around. At least, the spider eyes were submerged in the paste to ferment.

After rummaging through his chests for golden apples, ignoring the missing stack, Techno tossed a potion at the group of villagers.

“Don’t attack each other, don’t attack each other, don’t attack each other.” Techno chanted, quickly shoving golden apples into their mouths. 

He waited patiently for the shaking to die down, the fog of the zombie villagers reviving caused him to open the windows. Techno paused when he spotted a pair of scuffed up boots in the corner of his view.

Techno sighed and stuck his head fully out of the window to see the blonde’s dangling legs. The piglin hybrid sighed even louder but walked out of his house, slapping on slightly rickety wood ladders to get up to the roof. Techno settled himself next to Tommy, who didn’t even protest, continuing to gaze longingly at the sunset.

The sky really was beautiful. 

He immediately started questioning his choices when the previously quiet chat (they’re never quiet either, how did he not notice?) exploded.

_TECHNOSOFT_

_fling the orphan off the roof_

_Shut the hell up_

_woah his monetization!_

_awww_

_**E** _

**_E_ **

**_E_ **

_Tommyinnit on a roof, what will he do_

Techno grimaced, from both the sudden yet familiar throbbing of his head and the realization that he was going to start the sappy conversation. Adult things, apparently.

”So.” He started with, watching a bird soar by. “Do-”

“I miss Tubbo.” Tommy whispered out. Techno glanced over to see him cradling a compass shimmering with enchantments. 

“Hah? Tubbo exiled you and then apparently didn’t care enough to come visit you.” 

Tommy hunched his shoulders, looking smaller than Tommyinnit ever should. “I...I don’t know. He’s Tubbo, y’know? Even if I’m not his best friend anymore, he’s still mine. It- Thats why I don’t want to hurt him.”

He slowly traced the cursive engraving, _Your Tubbo_ glowing a soft purple. Techno shifted in the snow and watched a skeleton shoot a spider. “Even though at the slightest threat of war against Dream, he exiled you, you’re still loyal.”

”Of course.” Tommy’s voice raised back to almost his normal volume from indignation. “We just got out of two fucking wars. I don’t want to hurt people- Tubbo, anymore. I deserved to be exiled .”

Techno rolled his eyes, unseen by Tommy. “You did not _deserve_ to be kicked out of your home because Dream threw a temper tantrum.” 

“How else would I learn, Blade? Doesn’t matter that I don’t even know what I’m trying to learn.” Tommy’s eyes never left his still-tracing fingers, over and over.

The piglin hybrid sighed heavily, time for the hard part. 

**_E_ **

_Technosupport!_

_TECHNOSUPPORT!!_

_Technoshy?_

_HAHA TECHNOSHY_

_technosupport <3_

_f lol_

“Tommy, I don’t regret obliterating your country after Wilbur went ballistic and exploded it. Anarchy and all.” Techno adjusted the hem of his tunic. 

“Thanks, asshole.” Tommy spat.

“Shut up, I’m still talking.” Techno shifted again, snow crunching slightly. “I don’t regret helping taking down the government. I guess I regret not telling you about the benefits of anarchy. It’s meant for freedom of the people, y’know?”

“How’re we supposed to be free in a crater in the ground?” Tommy flatly asked, swinging his legs in the open air.

“Yeah. Oversight on my part.” 

“Wow, thanks.” No genuine gratitude was put into those words.

_phil!_

_philza?_

_LOL Killza_

_house arrest phil is in_

_why is yoda here_

_Get phil back_

_phil would know what to do_

Techno tuned out Chat. If they weren’t aww-ing over Tommy or Ghostbur, they were screaming about Phil. He knew the older’s situation but he couldn’t exactly deal with it at the current time.

A quiet thought lurked under the mutters from the voices, one that was stuck in his head ever since Tommy sent the first letter, ranting about a “green bastard filled with bullshit.”

“Don’t you want to just give up going against Dream? He’s superior in every way to L’Manburg.” Techno pointed out, watching a cloud lazily drift over the setting sun.

“Shut the fuck up, as long as I’m still here, Dream should fear the alpha male.”

“His sister?”

”WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!” Techno winced, his ears unused to the sudden noise.

”It’s hopeless, you know.”

Tommy signed before looking at Techno. The hybrid frowned harder, Tommy’s eyes were significantly duller than their original bright sky blue, almost as bad as when he first saw Tommy under his floor. 

“Wil-” Tommy’s caught in his throat and he roughly cleared it, “When Wilbur started L’Manburg, he said ‘freedom or death’. And it’s- L’Manburg is the last I have of him, I guess.”

“Tommy, I’m going to be real with you. I don’t think the L’Manburg you had is the one today. Would your L’Manburg hunt down a guy in retirement and then execute him without a fair trial?”

”No, but-”

“Your Tubbo was the one who lead the execution.”

Tommy slouched down, shoulders hunching, “Pre-Dream L’Manburg was fun, there wasn’t really a government, just Tubbo and I doing pranks.”

“That’s what anarchy is supposed to be. Maybe blowing it all up is good, a new start.” Techno could feel his fingers slowly start to freeze, but he was going to talk to Tommy, hypothermia be damned. 

“I don’t want to destroy L’manburg, please.” Tommy’s voice took on an inflection that only seemed to appear in his sleep, like he was begging for his life.

Techno was familiar with that inflection, beyond just the little blonde kid who lived in his house.

“Don’t make me do it.” Tommy murmured, his fingers tight around the compass.

Techno sighed. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

The duo watched the last rays disappear behind the horizon, spruce trees blocking some of the paint-streaked sky. Tommy leaned into Techno’s side, the hybrid draping the extra fabric of his cape over the blonde’s shoulders.

Tommy could just stand on the side when Techno blew up L’Manburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest sunset in the world


	3. Mexican Dream & Tommyinnit: ¿Me perdonas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mexican and Tommy meet and get up to whatever feral nonsense they always do while Dream actively tries to traumatize another teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of drugs (not literally drugs), dream manipulation

“Ayy, Tomásssss. Want some happy flour?” A smiley face mask with a Mexican flag popped up in front of Tnret, as Tommy dragged a tree branch towards his living space. 

Tommy laughed raucously, dropping the branch and standing up from his stooped position. “Big Q, I really don’t think we should promote drugs.”

“Who’s Big Q? I’m Mexican Dream, mannnn.” 

Tommy considered the plastic bag for a second. “Is that actual flour?”

“Nah, its powdered sugar.” Quackity moved the mask to the side of his head to show his face. He gave a small smile to reassure Tommy. :]

“Oh, cool. Well, if you insist.” 

Mexican Dream nodded, the mask bouncing back into place. “LETS FUCKING GOOO!!”

“YEAHHH!!” Tommy shouted back, his bright grin contrasting the bruises and injuries marring his skin. 

“Tubbo, I _know_ Tommy doesn’t want to see you. He’s told me himself.” Dream ‘patiently’ said, simply repeating his sentences from before with synonyms.

“But I’m his best friend! I just want to talk with him.” Tubbo protested with shaky hands. He clutched his enchanted bag closer, knowing that a sword sharper than anything he’s wielded before and a compass that meant so much to him, laid inside. 

“Look, Tubbo, Tommy is having...a rough time with the exile and all. Seeing you might make him even more upset.” Dream smirked victoriously behind his mask. He knew that Tommy and Tubbo should never be separated or they would be used against each other. Right now was the prime example.

Tubbo deflated, his presidential posturing disappearing quickly. He was just a kid in an ill-fitting suit, literally. No one could sew very well beyond Tommy and Niki, though Niki vehemently refused to make a suit, not after Schlatt. The role had fallen onto Tommy, though he left for exile before he could make final adjustments. 

“You’ll tell me when he’s feeling better, right? I want to be there for him.”

”Of course, of course.” Dream flippantly waved a hand, almost too casual, but Tubbo wasn’t about to call out the admin, not when war had already been threatened. 

“O-okay. See you around, big man.” Turbo wandered away from the portal, hands still tightly cradling the compass.

Dream smirked and quickly journeyed into the sweltering heat of the Nether. Time to pay Tommy a visit.

”This is the Prime Log.” Tommy reverently held out his hand to display the log and it’s immortalized framed apple. 

Mexican Dream leaned forward, “‘Prime log. Prime when log.’” He read off the sign. He looked up at Tommy, “Should we prime? The log is logging.”

”AYYY YOU SHOULD USE YOUR PRIMES, ITS FREE MONEY, HOW DO THEY DO IT-”

“LIKE TOMÁS SAID, FREE MONEY. ¡QUIEREN USTEDES DARNOS DINERO!”

They both furiously slapped the log repeatedly, Henry the Mooshroom watching on in disinterested horror. Dustings of las drogas were everywhere on their clothes and hands from when they threw it at each other and proceeded to basically breathe the rest. 

They were sugar high. Or maybe on some other high, but definitely high.

“Tommy?” Dream materialized out of the swirly, wispy mist of the Nether portal.

“USE YOUR PRIMESSSSSSSS!!”

Dream sighed, walking over to the source of the yelling in Logsteadshire. “Tommy, what did we say about new people.”

“ME GUSTAAA!”

“Tommy!”

~~Jazz music stops.~~

“Hey, big man! Meet Mexican Dream, he’s gonna stay ‘ere for bit.”

”What’s up, dude?”

Dream blinked slowly and Tommy could practically feel the frown behind the mask.

” _Tommy_.”

”Okay, bye, Dream, see you later, me and M.D are gonna have fun somewhere else, bye!” Tommy took Mexican Dream’s hand and almost flew from how fast he ran.

“ ** _Tommy!_** ”

”AAAAAAA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡QUIEREN USTEDES DARNOS DINERO! = you all want to give us money! 
> 
> i think, i took spanish for a couple of years and then forgot everything


	4. Ranboo & Tommyinnit: Sew Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo was just a hybrid, water didnt hurt him the way a light sprinkle of rain could kill a full enderman. But it burned and too much could cause him to ironically burn away until only purple particles remained.
> 
> Luckily, Tommy knows how to use a needle and thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicidal ideations
> 
> thank you tommy-apologists discord for the concept and title name :’)

_Ranboo whispers to you: Hey do you happen to have a jacket I could use?_

Tommy glanced out his window, only to see that it was raining like hell. He hadn’t even heard it.

_You whisper to Ranboo: Send coords_

Tommy dug around his closet, finding one of his first attempts at making Wilbur’s trench coat that had been oversized, by a wide margin. Always make sure to actually measure people before making a dramatic jacket. 

He tugged at the sleeves and checked the hood, making sure it still was in one piece and was water-resistant. The wonders of having a drug van as the start of your country. Tommy threw it into his inventory bag, glancing to make sure he had a trident with riptide enchantments. 

He did.

Tommy hurled himself across the server, ignoring the faint ache in the feather-like scars stretching down his back and arms. Denial was a great state to live in. He quickly spotted Ranboo hunched under an oak tree, hands clutching nervously at grass.

”RAN-BOW!!” Tommy called, immediately tossing his trident into his open inventory to free fall to the ground. 

He could barely hear Ranboo’s worried, garbled shout over the wind rushing through his hair and over his ears. Tommy thought about what if he didn’t place a bucket below. If he just fell, Icarus without his wings.

Tommy quickly snapped out of it. He was no Icarus, no Theseus, no _hero._ Just Tommyinnit, going to help his friend. No way was he going to die in front of his friend, not from fall damage like some noob who didn’t know what a water bucket was. 

Besides, Captain Puffy promised that he could talk to her when he felt like that and she would help. 

Puffy always keeps her promises. Tommy know that now.

Tommy quickly threw a water bucket, the liquid spreading beneath him. He hit the water just in time, slightly too on the edge for Ranboo to not be worried.

The blonde laughed, a shadow of his former cackle. “Heyy, Ranboo. I got the shit.” Tommy scooped up all the water, careful to make sure none of the large puddle had touched Ranboo’s feet.

A garbled protest slipped out of Ranboo’s mouth and Tommy hurried to stand in front of Ranboo, “Sorry, big man, I’ll be more careful next time. Here.”

Tommy pulled out the jacket, glancing slightly at the small, numerous burns marring Ranboo’s hands and arms. The one time Ranboo wasn’t wearing his suit jacket and it rains like hell.

Ranboo hurriedly slips it on, his current anxiety grass placed next to Tommy. The blonde nodded in satisfaction when he saw that the jacket covered the hybrid.

“Alright, let’s get going. Put the hood on, stupid, you wanna visit the hotel?” Tommy took off his helmet, plopping it onto Ranboo’s hooded head. 

“Well, sure, but what about you-”

Tommy squinted, leaning forward, “Goddamn, is that red sheep?” 

Ranboo blinked, completely distracted from what he was going to say. “I think thats red sand.”

”Why is there red sand in the middle of a field?!” Tommy yelled, tugging Ranboo forward. 

The rain drenched Tommy’s hair and seeped under his armor, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. He would deny it to the end of his final life, but he missed talking to Ranboo. Just talking, no threats of a war or betrayal looming behind them.

No _Dream_. No **Techno**. No Philza Minecraft. 

Just Ranboo and Tommy, talking about everything and anything. Tommy cherished it.

A thought slowly seeped into his mind when he glanced at how Ranboo hunched himself into the jacket. “Do you like silk or wool better?” 

Ranboo hummed, “Uh, why?”

”Its...for the Big Innit hotel, duh. I’m making pillows.” Tommy rolled his eyes, nocking an arrow to shoot down a creeper in front of them. 

“Silk, then. Wool gets itchy after a while.”

“Hm.” Tommy nodded, pulling out a book to scribble down notes. “What do you think of red and white?”

“They’re pretty neat. Are you planning to make your hotel those colors?”

“Maybe. They’re my colors but I don't know.”

”I think black would look good with them?” 

“Hey, it’d be our colors.” Tommy spread out his arms, showing his recently patched-up red and white shirt.

Ranboo looked down at the tan coat, over his white buttoned shirt and high waisted black pants. The red tie was a few shade darker than Tommy’s own shirt. They did match in an odd way. “If you wore black pants.”

”What, so stone dust can show up on my pants? No chance in hell. It’s gonna be like if I pissed out dust or sum shit like that.”

”...Don’t say that, please.” Ranboo wrinkled his nose, flicking some mud off his boots. 

“It’s true and you know it.”

“I actually do not know it.”

”Uh-huh.” Tommy glared up at Ranboo, but he could feel his lips twitching from repressed laughter.

Ranboo looked up in surprise when he heard his boots hit the wooden path in a satisfying, soft _thump_. “Is that the hotel?”

“Yeah! Sam Nook said I could make a temporary house since I come here so often, why go all the way back to my respawn point.” Tommy’s eyelids drooped slightly but he quickly bounded forward, a smile carving itself onto his lips. “Lets get you dried off, bitch boy!”

Ranboo shed the jacket when he stepped into the shelter, his head thankfully not even touching the roof. Tommy may be tall but Ranboo was taller and almost always slouched to avoid hitting his head on random hanging objects. 

“Here, meet my bird. Her name’s Clementine!” Tommy offered up a grey parrot, who squeaks a chirp at Ranboo. “She can mimic a little bit of Enderspeak, I’ve been trying to teach her.”

” ** ~~ _Hello_~~**.” Ranboo whispered to the bird. Clementine chirped back the greeting at him, the word reminiscent of Tommy’s own accented Enderspeak. 

“Go teach her how to swear in Enderspeak.” Tommy called from where half of his body was in a large chest. Ranboo blinked at the blonde’s legs hanging out of the storage container before blinking down at the bird nestling itself into his large hand.

”I dont know any swears?”

”Make some up!”

“Hey!! Ranboo! Turn around, dickhead!” Ranboo looked up from where he was leading his many therapy dogs away from _the stupid pig stop trying to eat it your owner looks like a pig_ , to see Tommy running like someone was chasing him. He was grinning though, so Ranboo didn’t get too concerned.

“Hi, Toms.” Ranboo smiled awkwardly, nudging the harassed looking pig away.

“Hey, Ran,” Tommy’s eyes flickered down and lit up at one of them. “Hey, you have Prickface!”

“What-?”

“The one with the purple collar. His name is Prickface.” Tommy’s voice softened almost comically when he said the dog’s name. Ranboo didn’t even question his naming choices anymore. This is Tommy, after all.

Ranboo struggled to loosen the various leads to let the dog go. “I jus- I dunno, I think I named him Gerald.”

The dog bounded forward towards Tommy, seemingly recognizing him. 

“I think Prickface responds to ‘Prickface’, actually.” Tommy mused, kneeling and eagerly petting the equally eager dog.

Ranboo could see the resemblance in their expressions.

”So, why’d you come sprinting over here?” Ranboo prodded, trying to not fall over when the mass of dogs attempted to drown Tommy in fur and licks. 

“Man, these bitches are wild.” Tommy hummed derisively at the dogs. ‘Prickface’ sat happily next to the blonde, tail beating the wooden path happily. 

“I guess you could call them that.” Ranboo tied the leads onto various fence posts nearby. “So..?”

”Oh, yeah, yeah. I have something for you.” Tommy carefully pulled out a folded cloth with a white bucket hat accented with black and red detailing. A small cloth red flower was attached to it.

Ranboo tilted his head but accepted the gifts, removing the light crown from his head and into his inventory, replacing it with the hat. The brim extended enough that the sun no longer angled itself into his eyes. 

The enferman hybrid unfolded the cloth thing, fingers shaking slightly in excitement. Tommy’s fingers were also shaking but for a completely oppposite reason. He tangled them into Prickface’s soft fur and anchored himself to the warmth of the dog.

Ranboo let out a little warble of amazement when he unfolded it fully, it being a large poncho with the same colors as the hat.

“Thank you, Tommy.”

Tommy untangled his hands and waved off the gratitude. “It’s fine, I just had extra material and shit, so I made it. For you.”

Ranboo smiled, ignoring how the dogs behind barked loudly at a passing chicken. “Really, though, thanks.” 

Tommy crossed his arms, looking away, “Whatever, just wear next time you’re caught in the rain.”

”Yeah! Of course.” Ranboo gently placed the poncho next to his crown in his inventory, keeping the hat on. 

“Do you-” Tommy cleared his throat when his voice started to become raspier. Maybe he needed water? “Do you like the poppy on the hat?”

Ranboo nodded, the poppy reminded him of the quiet voice of his long-gone mother and dirt given by his father cupped in his hands. “How do you know how to make hats anyways?”

”Well, I...I learned for Phil and made him some for his birthday when he was actually at the house. I don’t know if he ever wore them, though. Which is fine.” Tommy sunk his fingers back into Prickface’s fur.

“Oh, that sucks. I’ll wear this one, though, it rains pretty often here.” Ranboo mused, adjusting the brim.

Tommy cleared his throat, “C’mon, I have to do something for Sam Nook.”

”Sam Nook?” Ranboo questioned as he gathered all the leads back into his hands. 

“Yeah! He’s this guy that gives me tasks to help with the hotel. I was talking to Sam about Tom Nook, so I think Sam made him?”

Ranboo hummed, “What’s he look like?”

Tommy happily rambled on, hands waving around, Prickface trailing after him with a happy prance. Ranboo’s new hat was a comforting presence on his head.

Just Ranboo and Tommy, talking about everything and anything. Ranboo cherished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WDYM RANBOO DOESNT KNOW IF TOMMY IS HIS FRIEND BUT TOMMYS RELATIONSHIP WITH RANBOO IS POSITIVE?? 
> 
> im at my limit

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed reading! a comment and kudo would be nice but not necessary.
> 
> have a nice day/night, make sure to drink some water!


End file.
